


Eye of the Tiger

by Eriside



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriside/pseuds/Eriside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ending to a story of someone else, I was not sure whether to post it or not. I like to think of this as a gesture of honour, thanks for writing!</p><p>A decrescendo for the tension between Lucas and Skye in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eye of The Needle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448620) by [Cazio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazio/pseuds/Cazio). 



_He smiled on her skin, but she didn't care that he'd finally cracked her code. She shifted herself to face him, meeting his eyes. She pressed herself against him as he tenderly kissed her collarbone, his lips lingering on her skin just enough to make her want more. She looped her arms around his neck._

_"Kiss me," She breathed, parting her lips._

_He moved in, but their lips barely touched. She leaned in, but he pulled away just as much._

_"Kiss me," She growled, weaving her fingers in his hair._

_ He chuckled lightly. She could  taste  him, she was that close. He pressed his forehead to  hers, lifted his hand to her face, running his thumb along her bottom lip. She nibbled at it, tasting a tangy mix of sweat and blood. His voice was smooth and husky as he spoke, "But Bucket, I'm only pretending." _

*             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             *             

Skye sighed parting away. She was frustrated but couldn't bring herself to care, bearing his annoying behaviour was exhausting her. “Alright then.” She pushed herself away from him to the rocky wall, leaned into it and pulled her feet to her chest. With half-closed eyes she said “You don't handle rejection very well.” Surprised, he bit his lip. “And you do?”

“Obviously.”, she replied  with a smooth voice . “But also, I don't keep lying to myself. Good night, Lucas.” She closed her eyes, feeling his gaze upon her. He'd come around. One thing she'd learnt from him was that she could push him away as far as she  liked , he always wanted to come close again. Whether it was his plan or not. 

Exactly as predicted he was folded around her when she woke up. His head rested between her shoulders, his arms were embracing her from behind, keeping her close as one of his legs cupped hers at the same ankle as hers. Skye folded her arms over his, clinging to his arms so he couldn't pull away. When he'd wake up he would find himself exactly like this, the same way he tried to play her. Soon later a slight twitch of his hands announced his mind coming back to life. She turned her head eyeing him from the corners. He slowly nuzzled up to her neck surprisingly he realised she was already awake. He sat up pulling away to set her free. She stretched herself and turned to face him. His expression told her he was thinking of something to say, something mean, or an excuse or whatever. She couldn't care less right now and raised to her feet. The stench of the carcass burned in her nostrils. Sighing she turned back to Lucas. “Are we settled now? Can we move on to a more permanent dwelling?” 

“ What?”, he mumbled off-guard. 

“A place to live. You ready to build a home?” He looked puzzled at her,  and pulled himself up to his feet .  U nsettled  h is brain tried to make out her plans, a reason for all of this, but came up empty. It frustrated him deeply.  She glared at him,  waiting for his reaction.  He moved close to her, licked his lips but no words passed them. “Then let me explain. How do you think our story goes on, now that we've cracked each other's code? Now that you finally understood that manipulating me doesn't change anything?  That your plans are useless? ” He stared at her gloomily at first, then all emotions passed away.  She continued, “Believe me, I meant it when I said I hate your guts. Because I really did. I even thought about just stabbing you and go back. But  you were right, I need freedom. So do you.” 

“ You want to stay with me?” was all that he could manage to say. He seemingly needed time to process so she turned away to collect their personal stuff. “ You know, you're quite a prick sometimes. And you annoy me  so much, i t's exhausting.  You've put quite an effort into me not wanting to  have you anywhere close.”  She knew that her speech had  distorted the entire world in his head ,  and if there were a Nobel  p rize for lying she  was just  about to win it. S kye decided  she would play with  his confused mind a little longer.  S he closed in. “You could have had this so much easier.”, she breathed  brushing his lips. H is hands  tremble d when  he cupped her face.  He wished his brain would come up with something, a plan he could execute, but it remained numb.  A ll there was was Skye.  He leaned  in to her slowly,  touching her lips.  A sensation burned down his guts, his spine – he wanted to breathe but not to let go, he felt desperate. In a way he had not in his entire life.  They kissed, entangled their tongues only  to  break to a mere touch again. Again and again. With each time his hand steadied on her body. E ventually, they held on to each other relaxed. He sighed, “So this was your plan all along? What now?”

“I gave my life for yours. I will stay  by  your side,  until death to us part.”

“Meaning, as in my wife?”, he asked curious,  maybe even a bit mockingly .

“What? No.”, she  grimaced , “As your companion. Let's start from ther e.” Nodding he shifted back.  'Enough of the emotional twiddle-twaddle.', she thought.  “Let's find breakfast. You must be hungry like a wolf.”

“More like a Carno.”,  Lucas replied. They smiled and moved away from the stench, away from all that  had  happened the night before.  They descended below the tree line to find proper food, even a small dino to roast. “I wonder”, he started suddenly  halfway through the dino leg . “I wonder what you think my code is.”

“You can't stop playing games, can you?”, she grunted. “You are nervous around me, every time I catch you off-guard. You like to think you have control and that you see the darkest of desires in others. You hide your emotions in plans, because you don't know how to deal with them and you don't want anybody to know what you're actually thinking. I can push you away as far as I wish, you always want to come back. It must have been frustrating to find out that all you really desire was simply me.” He stared at her lips pressed together. Skye leaned over. “So let's cut the crap, you don't want me to go and I won't leave. Let's make the best of it, shall we?” As an answer he lowered his head and kissed her gently. Once they were fed their thoughts went to anything comfortable. A hot shower, new clothes, a safe cosy place to sleep. Curled up against a tree they fought fatigue taking over. She wondered whether she could use the nearest Sixer camp to gear up again but dismissed the thought immediately as she sensed Lucas' hand on her hip. She wouldn't let him go near any of these places ever again. She sighed looking over their reeking bodies. The clothes were dirty, drenched in mud, blood and sweat. “Mhh?”, Lucas mumbled next to her. “I think we should go somewhere to bathe and wash our clothes.” 

“ I'd rather find a place to stay first.  And at some point we need to gear up again. Coat, new clothes, canteen, ESDs,  axe  and meds if possible. ”

“We're not going back.”, Skye replied sternly, locking her eyes on Lucas. His lids were still closed. Whatever was occupying his mind, it mustn't be Terra Nova, his father or the bunch of mercenaries. She moved around brushing her hand over his six-pack and let her head rest on his warm chest, in a way their heads would touch. Weaving his fingers through the locks of her hair he reminded her that they'd need the supplies sooner or later. She refused to accept that and the game commenced again. 


End file.
